The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to mounting a backplane in a chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs is and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In computer applications where rack mounted equipment has a modular design and it is desirable to plug components and assemblies/modules in from the front and back of an enclosure, the assemblies/modules are divided by a backplane printed circuit assembly that has connections and routings for the various modules and components. As rack mounted equipment (and other computer equipment) has moved to a modular design for easy replacement of components permitting higher density and easy configuration by selection of modules, the ease of replacement of components by removing them from the front or rear of the assembly without removal from the rack is desirable. One problem has been the mounting of the printed circuit assembly that is known as the backplane. Because the enclosure is, in essence, a square tube with various functional assemblies plugging in from both front and rear (including fan/blower modules, power supplies, IO assemblies, computer modules and disk drive modules), the backplane is, by necessity, placed in a central location within the enclosure. Mounting and access to the fasteners that attach this printed circuit assembly to the chassis has been a problem. Special tools and fastener drivers have been used to gain access to these fastener locations deep within the enclosure. Service replacement of this assembly and initial factory assembly has been difficult and has required excessive time to access these multiple fasteners with special tools.
Current mounting methods include screws at various attachment points within the enclosure and/or a split enclosure that requires separation of the chassis components to remove the backplane. The fastener mounting method provides a mounting surface within the enclosure at the plane that locates the board in position from the front to back of the enclosure. Screws are used to laterally locate the board and a special lengthened driver is used to install the numerous screws to attach the board at this internal mounting surface.
Therefore, what is needed is a backplane mounting for a computer chassis which is easy to assemble, remove and/or service without the need for special tools and prolonged down-time.